Make me yours
by alberto12
Summary: (Lavi x Lenalee/one shot) Just another normal night at the Black Order. Everything is perfectly fine. Until Lenalee notices that Lavi isn't at the feast. What happens when Lenalee confronts Lavi? Will it be an utter disaster? Or will they confess that they have feelings for each other?


Make me yours

The red haired teen lightly travels his hand along the dark haired girl's thigh. He bites his lip nervously as he gazes at her fully naked body. Ever since he had laid eyes on her, he had developed a small crush on her. So why was he so hesitant? Was it because as the Bookman successor he shouldn't' be having these sorts of relationships? Either way, he simply couldn't back out. She had stripped herself in front of his very eyes. She had stripped for him. And he did have feelings for her after all. His mind was cloudy and uncertain. But his hands and body had already made up their mind. His hands had already touched her. As he gently traced her legs, he hears her give a slight gasp. "Lavi…"

Hearing his name be called was enough. His own arousal was throbbing with anticipation. Tonight was the night. She would be his.

Approximately an hour before this occurred, there had been a large feast held at the Black Order. As usual, Allen had a relatively large appetite and was eating in plentiful amounts. Kanda on the other hand was barely eating and would glare at the first person who made eye contact with him. Lenalee was seated beside her older brother, Komui who was rambling on about his ideas on designing new inventions.

Although not entirely interested, Lenalee offered her brother a kind smile. "Really? That's great, Komui!"

Komui chuckles lightly and claps his hands together. "Yes the idea of another Komlin is always great!"

Lenalee turns away and chuckles nervously as she sips her wine. Normally she didn't drink wine but she decided that she would for the occasion. It was bitter for her taste but she didn't complain. Seeing everyone together and happy was enough to make her smile. As she looks around, her smile fades. Something was off. Someone was missing. It wasn't Krory or Miranda. They were both engaged in conversation. Allen was eating, not really paying attention to anyone. And Kanda kept on giving scary looks to everyone. That's when it hit her. Lavi. How could she have forgotten about the red haired teen?

Concerned for him, she stands up and excuses herself from the feast to go search for Lavi. It didn't take her long to find him. There he was right down the hall, his hand on the edge of the window and his eyes glued to the outside view of the shining moon. Lenalee takes a step towards him and calls out his name. "Lavi."

The bright haired exorcist turns his head and as he sees her, a small smile crosses his face. "Oh hey Lenalee. What's up?"

She holds her arm and looks at him with worry. "Why aren't you at the feast? Everyone else is there."

Lavi shrugs and returns his gaze to the window. "I dunno…I'm not really hungry."

Lenalee gently bites her lip and looks down. "But don't you want to be with everyone else? We're family. You can talk to us." The young male sighs and looks at Lenalee with a slightly upset look. She could tell that something was bothering him. She places her hand on Lavi's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Lavi…you can talk to me."

Her voice sent warmth throughout his body. He couldn't help but smile at hearing her kind, gentle voice. He nods a bit and leans against a wall, crossing his arms. "It's just that…I don't know, it's hard to explain. I just don't want to be around people at the moment."

His words strike her hard and she places her hands on her chest, feeling her heart sink. "So you don't want me here?"

Lavi glances up at her, his facial expression changing as he grabs her shoulders. "No! That's…that's not what I meant, Lenalee. S-Sorry…" He looks down at his feet, still grasping her shoulders and feeling guilty for what he had said. Suddenly, the feeling of soft skin on his cheek makes him look up at Lenalee. She smiles at him warmly, her hand on his face. "It's okay, Lavi."

Lavi feels his cheeks turn red and he starts to get nervous as he feels Lenalee rub his cheek. After a moment, he feels himself relax into her touch and starts to enjoy the comfort of her here with him. "Lenalee…"

Still smiling kindly, Lenalee wraps her arms around Lavi's neck and softly embraces him. Slowly, the young male puts his arms around her and caresses her back. He didn't know why but he didn't want her to leave him. He wanted her to stay here with him. His feelings towards her all of a sudden grew stronger as they embraced. He didn't pull away and neither did she.

After a while, they both slowly pull away from each other and gaze into each other's eyes. Blushing lightly, Lenalee could see the strong passion that Lavi had in his eyes. The look on Lavi's face sent butterflies to her stomach.

His hands go up to her face and he gently cups her cheeks, staring into her eyes for a moment before gazing upon her lips. Lenalee feels his gaze turn to her lips and she tenses up a bit, her lips quivering slightly from nervousness.

And then his lips were on hers. His eyes closed and his hands caressing her face, his lips stay pressed against hers.

The feel of his lips was amazing. His warm breath on her lips made the feeling all the more enjoyable. Lenalee places her hands on top of his and kisses him back softly, her lips moving along with his in rhythm. As they finally break the kiss, they stare at each other for another moment.

"Lenalee, I…" Before he can finish, Lenalee takes his hand and starts to lead him away. Not saying a word of where they were going, Lavi follows and feels himself get nervous. As Lenalee finally stops walking, Lavi sees that they're standing outside her room.

She smiles kindly at him, still holding his hand. "Want to come inside?"

Blushing darkly, Lavi stumbles for his reply. "I uh…well…I mean…if you w-want me to… I g-guess I can…"

She giggles and opens the door, then walks inside happily smiling at him. Lavi curiously looks around at her room. He had never been in here before. It wasn't all that different. It was fairly similar to all the other rooms from the Order. Sure there were a few personal things that Lenalee had out but other than that it was basically the same.

Lenalee tugs on Lavi's sleeve makes him turn to look at her. She smiles up at him and walks over to her bed to sit down. As he sits next to her, he feels her arms go around his neck and she rests her head on his shoulders. "Hey Lavi?"

"Hmm?" He looks over at the dark haired female who was looking up at him. She gives a slight smile and plays with his scarf. "There's something I want to tell you."

Lavi begins to shift uncomfortably as he hears the way Lenalee said her comment. "W-What is it?"

As he looks into her eyes, he could see a glint of deep passion. Not only have that but the reflection of the moon made her eyes sparkle from the angle, adding to her beauty. Lavi couldn't help but be drawn towards her in the moment.

Lenalee slowly moves her hands and runs them along Lavi's chest, getting a feel of his torso. "Earlier…when we kissed…I felt something that I've never felt before. I mean…I've always cared about people. My brother, Allen, Kanda. Everyone. But this was different…it…it…" As she looks at Lavi, she bit her lip. There was that look again. Every time Lavi looked at her that way, her stomach tightened up and she couldn't think straight. Lavi gives a slight nod as he smiles at her. "Go on."

"This feeling…it's something that I want. Something that you brought out in me tonight. Something I want to keep feeling…" She shakes her head and looks away. "Sorry…I know I must sound stupid."

Lavi grasps her hand and narrows his eyes a bit, looking at her intently. "You're not stupid, Lenalee. Whatever it is that you're feeling, I feel it too…and…I think…I think its love."

Lenalee gently turns her head back towards Lavi, her lips slightly parted and her eyes showing a strong passion. "Love?"

"Yeah…Love…" Lavi leans towards her and plants a soft kiss on her lips, putting all of his emotion and feeling into it. As Lenalee kisses back, she could feel her heart flutter with happiness. He made her feel good inside. And she wanted to make him feel good too.

She puts her arms around his neck as she starts to kiss him a bit deeper and with more passion. Continuing the kiss, Lavi takes his arms and puts them around her waist, his eyes closed tightly. The pair lay down on the bed and kiss each other passionately, entrapped in each other's arms.

As Lenalee breaks the kiss, she slowly shifts herself from beneath Lavi and straddles him as she gets on top, putting her hands on his chest. Staring at her curiously, Lavi puts his hands on her hips and waits for her to continue.

Breathing softly, Lenalee takes her hand and places it on Lavi's crotch. Blushing a deep shade of crimson, Lavi nervously stares at where Lenalee's hand is. As she begins to rub his crotch, he gives out a soft groan. It only took a matter of moments for Lavi's arousal to grow and start to poke forward in his pants. Gently biting down on her lip, Lenalee places her hands by Lavi's belt and starts to unbuckle his pants.

Lavi could feel his heart rate rapidly increase. This was really happening. Drops of sweat started to form on Lavi's scalp, forming from nerves.

At the sound of Lavi's belt coming undone, Lenalee lets out a deep breath. She opens up his pants and tugs on his boxers to reveal his erection sticking out. Licking her lips nervously, Lenalee gently grasps his members in her hand and begins to tug on it. Soft gasps start to escape Lavi's lips as her tugging gets steadier and faster. "A-Ahh…Lenalee…"

Lavi grits his teeth and gives off a loud groan as Lenalee quickly pumps on his members even faster. Soon, Lavi finds himself ejaculating and he gives off a quiet moan.

"Lavi…"

The red haired male looks up at his lover to see her get off the bed and stand up as she starts to unzip her exorcist jacket. He blushes a shade of red, fairly close to his hair color and watches her. As her jacket comes off, Lavi sees her bra color was almost identical to her hair color. Putting her hands by her skirt, she slides it off, letting it fall below her knees to reveal her matching panties. Lenalee was blushing at this point but even so she continued to strip for Lavi, unclasping the back of her bra strap and letting it fall, her breasts showing. Lavi stares at her wide-eyed, uncertain of what to make of this moment.

She then turns her attention to her hair, placing her hands by the hair pins and removing them. Her dark hair falls down over her shoulders and she glances at Lavi with a shy look in her eyes. He couldn't tell why but this look she gave him was something of sheer beauty. Her eyes sparkled from the angle and her dark hair looked so soft and perfectly smooth. She truly was perfect in that moment.

Lenalee slowly places her hands by the edge of her panties and starts to pull them off, all of her skin now exposed. She puts her hands on her own chest and stares at Lavi with a look that seemed to say, "Make me yours."

Standing up and walking to her, Lavi slams his lips onto hers with an arm possessively gripped around her waist. Her eyes closed and kissing back softly, Lenalee let out a soft moan.

As he hears her, his urge grows stronger and his hand grips the back of her head as he entangles his fingers in her hair. While Lenalee moans, Lavi takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth which causes her to let out a quiet gasp.

Wanting to please him, the young female exorcist begins to gently suck on his tongue that was now in her mouth. To this, the red head gives a relatively loud noise between a gasp and a moan. Smiling, Lenalee glances at her lover and touches his warm cheek with her hand. "Lavi, I…I want tonight to be…I don't know how to say it but…"

Lavi gives her a kind smile and brushes his finger against her lips. "There's no need to say it…I know…"

Lenalee blushes lightly at how calm Lavi said the words. She finds herself picked up in his arms as he lays her down on the bed. She spreads her legs along the bed sheets and closes her eyes as she bites her lip. "Make me yours, Lavi…"

And so now we return to the present. Back where we started.

As his fingers gently ran down her thigh, he simply couldn't contain himself anymore. He needed her. And so Lavi pulls off his exorcist jacket, his under shirt the only thing left between him and his bare chest. Between soft breaths, he slowly lifted his shirt, his skin being exposed little by little.

His chest finally revealed, Lenalee gently traces her hands along it, feeling the soft essence of his skin. Tilting his head back slightly, Lavi lets out a calm sigh. "Lenalee…I need you…"

His words were compelling to her as she slowly sat up and straddled him, pushing herself onto his erected members. Groaning slightly, Lavi held onto her by putting his hands along her waist line as she began to slowly bounce up and down on him. The more she moved, the louder her breathing became.

Soon Lenalee finds herself gasping in pleasure as she continues to ride him. Trying to keep up with her movement, Lavi began to thrust into her as his grip on her waist became more possessive.

Pretty soon the room was filled with heavy panting and occasional moans and gasps. As the pair match each other's thrusts, Lenalee arches her back and slightly digs her nails into Lavi's chest. The red haired exorcist grunts and bucks his hips, keeping up with Lenalee's movement. At that moment, Lenalee felt Lavi thrust into a sensitive spot inside her and she moans out his name without thinking. "Lavi…!"

He was close. He could feel it. But he didn't want to release. Not yet.

Lavi groans and begins to thrust faster into her, making rapid movement as he reached for her breasts. Gasping loudly with each thrust, Lenalee felt herself get wet. "Lavi! I…ahh…I…I'm about to..."

Now. He had to release now.

Giving a heaving thrust into her, Lenalee screams his name, her head tilted back in ecstasy as she spills her cum. Lavi moans loudly and cums with her. "Lenalee! Argh…!"

Lenalee climbs off of Lavi and lies down on the bed, panting heavily.

Lavi turns to look at her and crawls towards her, taking her in his arms. "I love you…Lenalee…"

She buries her head into his shoulder, cuddling him. "I love you too, Lavi…"

The young male smiles at her as he kisses her forehead. "You're beautiful, did you know that?" She blushes at his comment and puffs her cheeks a bit. "T-Thank you, Lavi."

"So do you still want to go back to the feast? We can if you want." Lavi offers her a reassuring smile. Lenalee shakes her head and puts her arms around his neck. "No, it's okay. Just stay here…with me…"

Lavi smiles widely as he places his hand on her cheek. "Whatever you say, sweetheart. Anything for you…"

And so for the rest of the night, the pair lie in each other's arms gazing out of the window and staring at the shining moon that sent light to the room. For the first time in their lives, they truly felt love. And there was no better moment for them then right now.


End file.
